User talk:Cinderstar of ThunderClan
Hai! Can I call you Cinder? I'm Moon! YAY! I'm soooooo happy you're joining! *dances* Sorry, now I'm gonna throw you off because of my insane-ness, aren't I? *tries to act professional* Um... if you need any help, just ask :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 21:03, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I added your cat :D Also, I'm on NightClan's IRC, if you want to join me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 21:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hai Cinders! Welcome to the wiki :) I'm Rainy, an admin on here(you know me from WFW) and I'd be happy to help you with anything or just RP with you. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 00:10, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Honeypaw's mentor is Sunwhisper. Hollypaw's mentor is Aquatail. Oakpaw's mentor is Heatgaze. Honeykit from this moment on you shall be known as Honeypaw, your mentor is Sunwhisper. Hollykit from this moment on you shall be known as Hollypaw, your mentor is Aquatail. Oakkit from this moment on you shall be known as Oakpaw, your mentor will be Heatgaze. Honeypaw! Hollypaw! Oakpaw! Honeypaw! Hollypaw! Oakpaw! - Misty Notice! Your character Honeypaw has been assigned Sunwhisper as a mentor. "Honeykit, from this moment you will be known as Honeypaw. Honeypaw! Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind then. What Misty said, lol. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Cinders join IRC. Lots of us are there. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:05, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cinders! If you're on, I'd love to RP with you :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 00:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Oakpaw: "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:13, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Honeypaw: "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:14, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Welcome :) "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:45, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Notice Your last edit was on November 20th. Since that was over three weeks ago, you're recieving a warning: Unless you reply to this message within the next five days, your characters will be moved to StarClan and placed for adoption. After replying, any characters that aren't RPed within the three days after will be moved without notice. For more information, or if you have any questions about this, please comment on my blog. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,]] eh? 19:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem, and thanks :D I am Canadian and proud! Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'''Canadian girl,]] eh? 19:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cinders. I know you're fairly active on this wiki, which is why I'm just making sure you don't want to join the Quest. If not that's fine, but if so, you only have a couple days, so check out my blog for it. Don't want anyone to be left out. Toodles! <4 :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 21:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Notice #2 Your last edit was on April 7th. Since that was over a month ago, you're receiving a warning: Unless you reply to this message within the next five days, your characters will be placed up for adoption/deleted. After replying, any characters that aren't RPed within the five days after will be moved without notice. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Hello, I'm just here to inform you that you have not roleplayed your cats in over three months. Please roleplay at least one of them within the next three days or they will be put up for adoption/deleted. Thank you, ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 19:49, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hei Cinders, it's nice to talk to you again. :) Would you like us to delete your cats or put them up for adoption?